Lonely
by suesue89
Summary: She's has the most friends, he has none. She's the smartest kid in school, he gets straight C's. She plays almost every sport possible, he plays bass. But when they find each other, they might not be so lonely after all.


**A/N: Hi! Welcome to my first EVER fanfiction! I am most likely rusty but with the help of your reviews, I will get better. I don't want to waste any more of your time, so here we go!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT nor will I EVER own Adventure Time and/or its content.**

Chapter 1

 **Marshall P.O.V.**

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

I slam my hand on my alarm clock for what feels like the tenth time this morning. "MARSHALL! GET YOUR BUTT OFF THE BED OR YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" "Okay mom!" I say slightly annoyed. I sit up in my bed and rub my eyes. Ugh, I hate Mondays. I flip my shaggy hair out of my face and grunt as I get out of bed.

I walk over to my dresser and pick out some clothes for the day. Black, ripped skinny jeans, plain gray t-shirt, red plaid button-up, left open of course, and my favorite red vans. My best colors. I go into the bathroom and take a shower.

When I finish showering, I get dressed, grab my book bag, and go downstairs two steps at a time. I go in the kitchen and see my little sister, Mackenzie, eating her favorite cereal, Honey Comb, cheerfully in her uniform. I don't know how she could be in a uniform and be happy about it. I couldn't last thirty seconds in a uniform, especially if it's not black, gray, or red. I guess six year-olds are just happy like that. If she's happy so am I.

"Marshy! Marshy! Guess what!" She says excitedly. "What's up little lamb?" I say. "Look what I got! It's a toy!" She giggles. I chuckle and take the plastic thing she calls a toy into my hand. I don't even have enough words in my vocabulary to describe it. It's ugly and cute at the same time and in a messed up way, I like it. I give the toy back to her and she smiles and puts it into her tiny, pink, Hello Kitty Backpack.

"Everybody's gunna love my toy, right Marshy?"

"You're right as usual little lamb."

I see my mom staring at us in the corner of my eye and I turn around. "What?" I ask. She smiles and says "Nothing. I just love it when you two are together." I chuckle and make some toast for a quick and easy breakfast.

After I eat my toast I look at the time. "What?! It's 7:20 already? I'm gunna be late for school. Bye mom! Bye Zee!"

"Bye Hun." "Bye Marshy!"

I run to my motorcycle and throw my bag on my shoulders. Helmet's on and I'm on my way to school.

 **Fionna P.O.V.**

I wake up to the sound of my annoying little brother screaming "EVERYTHING IS AWESOME!" I groan and rub the sleepiness out of my eyes. I look at my clock on my nightstand and it's… "7:22?! Oh my gosh I'm gunna be so late!"

I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. My brother was in there brushing his teeth so I took him into my arms and threw him in his room. Okay, so maybe I didn't throw him, I might have just placed him gently in a rush, but you get the point.

I don't have time for a shower so by the power of deodorant and body spray I should be fine. I ran back to my room to find my brother holding up my bra to his chest, humming lightly. "ADAM! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" He threw my bra at my closet and ran away laughing. I don't know what to do with him.

I went to my closet and pulled out my favorite blue crop-top and my dark blue maxi skirt. I got dressed, put on my black flats and white knit hat, grabbed my book bag and ran downstairs. My mom was making breakfast so I snatched two pieces of bacon and ran out the door yelling, "Bye Mom!"

"Bye Sweetie! Have fun at school!"

Oh, if she only knew…

I run down the side walk and pass the corner store on my right. _Okay, only two more blocks to go._

 **Marshall P.O.V.**

I'm almost to school. Yippee. I reach the stoplight and of course it just had to be red. I slow down and notice a blue blob getting closer. _What the heck is that?_ It's closer and I see a more defined shape. _A girl?_ She finally reaches where I am and she's wearing a book bag. _She must be late for school._ She runs past me and goes toward… "Kingdom Academy? That's my school. I have never seen h-"

 _ **BEEEEEP!**_ "MOVE IT PUNK! QUIT TALKIN' TO YUHSELF AN' DRIVE!"

I woke up from my thoughts and accelerated. I didn't realize I was just sitting there in a green light. I look back to the direction of the girl and _she's gone?_ Where did she go? That's weird. Maybe she's just a figment of my imagination here to show me the future of who I might encounter someday… Or she runs really fast. Whatever.

I ride Macy (the motorcycle) the rest of the way, park in my usual spot under the oak tree and make my way slowly towards the school.

Halfway towards the school I realize that I left my phone on my bike. I make my way back to my bike when I see a familiar blue blob heading straight for… MY MOTORCYCLE!

"WATCH OUT!"

 **Fionna P.O.V.**

 _Aw man, I really need to get my car fixed. I already have a job. Maybe I could get another one? Nah. I have to take care of my bro-_

"WATCH OUT!"

I hear the words of a person trying to warn someone but I don't see anyone in need of help…

*SLAM* I crash straight into a motorcycle and flip over, head first onto the concrete. I hear someone yelling at me but everything is so fuzzy, and I'm getting really sleepy all of a sudden…

 **Marshall P.O.V.**

"Crap. Crap, crap, crap. What am I supposed to do?" I start mumbling uncontrollably as a run over to check the state of Macy… and the girl, of course.

I turn the girl over and look at her face. _Wait a second… This is Fionna! Fionna Bleu! The most popular girl in school._

Yikes.

 **A/N: The end! Sike! I'm sorry I ended it like that but I had to do some time of cliffhanger. I hope you enjoyed that and please tell me what you think and if I should continue this.**


End file.
